


scream a little louder

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	scream a little louder

"Who's there?"

Brandishing one of his golf clubs, Jensen crept along the hallway of Jared's darkened house, trying to find the source either of the noise or of the blackout. "Hello? Jared?"

He yelped at the thump from behind him and spun around only to see empty darkness. The dogs barked far off in the kitchen and Jensen adjusted his grip on the club, feeling it slip in his damp palms. "Who is it? Show yourself!"

No-one came forward and Jensen backed up nervously, glancing between the barely visible doorways as he made his escape. The carpet tickled his bare feet and Jensen wished he'd been wearing more than just his sweatpants when the power had gone out moments earlier. Satisfied that no-one was going to leap on him from behind, he turned to head towards the front door.

The outline of it shone in the moonlight but Jensen froze, squinting into the room as the moonlight fell on the shape of a man...

and glinted off the white smoothness of his hockey mask.

"Oh God-"

The man moved before Jensen knew what was happening. Dropping his club, Jensen fled back the way he'd come, yelling to the empty house, "Help! Somebody, hel-"

He tripped mid-word, body landing hard on the lounge floor, and he scrambled backward in panic. His attacker was illuminated in the moonlight from the window and Jensen's eyes widened at the cold mask and the strong body of the intruder.

Despite his size, the man moved quickly and Jensen barely got his feet under him before his back was slammed against the cool glass of the full-length window.

His scream was muffled by an arm across his throat and he struggled helplessly, mouthing the words his voice couldn't form, "What are you doing? Please, please, no-"

"Shut up."

The voice was low and gruff and Jensen wasn't given the option of replying when a hand clamped over his mouth. The other man pressed himself up against him and Jensen gulped at the erection he could feel through the guy's rough jeans.

He whimpered behind the large hand when the arm was lifted from his neck and moved down to the waistband of his sweats. The man's hand closed around his cock and Jensen's face heated up when he chuckled at finding it half-hard.

The hockey mask gave away nothing of the face below as he worked Jensen's length in firm, possessive strokes, still using his body to pin him against the window so that Jensen could do nothing but stand there and take it. Feeling his orgasm build, Jensen fought against the hold, not sure whether he wanted to be free to run or to buck up into the man's grip.

His attacker growled and Jensen shivered at the vibrations against his chest and arched up into his hands, his cries of protest now morphing into cries of reluctant pleasure. The moonlight caught the man's dark eyes through his mask and to his surprise, Jensen found himself pulled over the edge, body held in place but head falling back as he came.

He strived to suck in a breath and inhaled thankfully when the man took his hand away from his mouth. His hands trembled with the aftershocks as he raised them to the mask and cautiously pulled it off the man's head.

Even though it had all been pretence, Jensen still relaxed when he saw Jared's lips curve up in a broad smile as the other man teased, voice rid of its earlier menace, "I'm guessin' that worked for you then?"

"You think?" Jensen returned with a smirk, gesturing to the mess on Jared's hand and his own torso. His smile softened as he said honestly, "Thanks, man. You were great."

"I was great? It's not over yet, Jen."

Jensen yelped when he was hoisted over his shoulder but was too overcome with laughter to wriggle out of his grip when Jared slapped his ass and carried him up toward the bedroom with the promise, "You're gonna scream way louder before I'm done with you, dude."


End file.
